


I'd Rather Be Under Your Covers

by F1_rabbit



Series: Femslash February 2018 [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Police, F/F, Happy Ending, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Steph's a police officer, but now she's handcuffed to a table in an interview room and wondering if anyone's going to believe her story...





	I'd Rather Be Under Your Covers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopefulstranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulstranger/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Sweetie! <3

“I’m a police officer.” Steph went to grab her badge, but she was handcuffed to the table, and she stared at the officer sitting across from her. Officer Magnussen. Or Keva as she’d told Steph to call her, a carefully constructed act to put her at ease so that she let her guards down.

Keva’s hair was shaved at the sides, the top left longer so it formed a quiff, and her steel blue eyes had a kind soul hiding behind them.

“You’re a police officer, in Belgium.”

“But…”

Keva held her hand up, she wasn’t done talking, and Steph knew better than to make her situation worse.

“This is Denmark.”

“I know that.”

“Then you know that you’re not a police officer here, and any evidence you collected can’t be used in court.”

Steph nodded, she’d already been through all this with one of Keva’s colleagues, but now they were testing her, trying to catch her out.

“I know that too. But…” Steph groaned, hanging her head in shame. “I intended to call you guys the second that I had the evidence.”

“You know Interpol exists for a reason, right?” Keva sat back in her chair, sipping at her coffee as Steph nodded like a student being told off by a teacher. “They could have saved you the trip.”

“This was personal.” Steph went to pull down the neck of her jumper, but the chain on the handcuffs wasn’t long enough, and she sucked in a deep breath, her lips compressed.

Keva glanced over her shoulder, looking at the small CCTV camera in the corner of the room, and she tapped two fingers on her wrist, waiting for little red light on the camera to go out.

“It’s just us now, police officer to police officer.” Keva took out the handcuff keys, and Steph breathed a sigh of relief.

The second the cuffs were off she rubbed at her wrists, and Keva pushed her half-drunk coffee in her direction.

“Thanks.” Steph sipped at the coffee, her stomach grumbling at the fact that she hadn’t eaten in over twenty-four hours.

“You ruined six months of undercover work today.” Keva stood up, and Steph hung her head. “I hope it was worth it.”

Steph stared at the cup of coffee, and the door closed behind Keva, leaving Steph alone with her thoughts.

She didn’t like them one bit.

Keva returned with a file, and a bag containing all of Steph’s things that had been taken off her when she was processed.

“Have you got anywhere to stay tonight?” Keva slid the evidence bag in her direction, before sitting down and opening the file.

Steph shook her head, she hadn’t planned to still be here, never mind get herself arrested.

“Okay. Well, I’m going to need you to sign this to say that the statement you gave my colleagues earlier is true under the penalty of perjury.” Keva slapped the piece of paper in front of her, before pulling a pen out of her shirt pocket. “And I need you to sign to confirm your details in case we need you as a witness in court.”

Steph scribbled her signature on both pieces of paper, barely giving them a glance. She wasn’t sure why, but she trusted Keva.

“Right.” Keva stuffed the papers in the file. “Let’s get out of here.”

*

Keva’s flat was exactly what Steph expected, almost no furniture, and a layer of dust that said she hadn’t been home in a while.

They’d swung by a Japanese restaurant to get some take away, and now Steph was sat on the bed, eating as though she’d never been fed before.

Keva slid in next to her, and since Steph had seen no sign of a sofa, or even a chair to doze in, she knew that there was no point arguing about sharing the bed.

“So…?” Keva’s eyes felt like they were staring into her soul, and she found herself gazing back.

“So, what?” Steph reached out for the beer that Keva had offered her, not sure that it was a good idea after the day she’d had, but she took a sip anyway.

“Why were you trying to take down a drug dealer without any back up, or without anyone knowing what you were up to?”

Steph pulled down the neck of her jumper to reveal a bullet wound. Two inches to the left and she’d have been dead, but she was lucky. Not that anyone could call getting shot lucky.

“He was a low-life drug dealer, and he shot me. Got off on a technicality, but he disappeared after that, and no-one gave it a second thought. Not even me.” Steph twiddled the end of her plait, and Keva rested her hand on her knee. “But then I heard rumours that he’d just moved to Copenhagen and started over. So, I did a little digging, but there wasn’t enough evidence to actually do anything.”

“So, you thought you’d come here on your holidays and try and trap him by posing as another drug dealer?”

“Yes.”

“You didn’t think he’d recognise the cop that he shot?”

“I dyed my hair.” Steph shook her head, she’d thought blue hair and a nose piercing would be enough to hide her identity, but she was wrong.

Keva snorted in laughter before compressing her lips.

“I’m sorry for messing up your operation.” Steph felt a blush creeping on to her cheeks, and she took another sip of her beer, the alcohol relaxing her.

“He’s in jail now, hopefully the legal system will make sure that he stays there this time.”

“Thanks, for not being mad at me.” Steph leant in for a hug without thinking, but luckily Keva seemed happy to reciprocate. “And thanks for not letting me spend the night in jail, I’m sure it was tempting.”

“And miss out on having you in my bed?” Keva gave her a nudge, but Steph could sense that there was something more to her words.

“You only had to ask.” Steph couldn’t keep her eyes off Keva’s plump lips, and she held her breath as he reached out with a trembling hand to stroke the side of her face.

The little gasp that escaped her lips was all the reassurance Steph needed, and she slowly leant in for a kiss, sparks flying when their lips finally met.

It had been too long since she’d kissed someone, and she wanted to savour every little detail. Keva’s lips made her feel alive, her heart pounding as Keva’s tongue teased at her lips, and she let her take control, setting the pace until they were lazily making out, both caressing each other, learning where to stroke to leave the other breathless.

They kissed until Steph yawned, mumbling her apologies as she leant in to kiss the end of Keva’s nose.

“It’s a pity you’ve got to go home to Belgium tomorrow.”

Steph smiled. “I’ve got three more days of holiday leave left.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for Femslash February, so if there's anything you'd like me to write for you just leave me a note in the comments, or send me a message on [tumblr](https://f1rabbit.tumblr.com)!
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
